Wishing On One Hundred Paper Cranes
by Kai.Luu
Summary: "Vee Another morning huh…" Germany sighed and rubbed his forehead, accidentally causing his slicked back hair to fall down. Italy stared at him, through closed eyes, and remembered something…. "Holy Roman Empire.." "It was that if you were to fold one hundred paper cranes you would be able to have a wish." "A wish…" said the Italian. Felicano Vargas folded."I-I wish.. (Image Mine)


"Vee~ Another morning huh…"

There was a moment of silence until the Italian remembered what day it was.

"Eek! I forgot! Training! Germany is going to be so mad!"

Then North Italy jumped out of bed and scrambled around his room getting into his uniform and ran to meet up with Germany and Japan for training. Even though there was no war anymore, Germany decided that they were to continue the train to stay healthy and prepared for anything like Pict invasions.

"Oi! Italia! Why are you late?" yelled the angry German.

"Vee~ I am so sorry Germany! I overslept and forgot what today was!" blubbered the frightened Italian.

Germany sighed and rubbed his forehead, accidentally causing his slicked back hair to fall down. Italy stared at him, through closed eyes, and remembered something….

 _"Do you have to go?" asked the little boy in a green maid outfit. The boy in black next to him sighed and looked at him._

 _"Italia, I am sorry but I have to go…" then he turned and ran away._

 _"Wait!" the shrill voice called out. The little boy ran and caught up and held something out to the other. "Take this!" It was a small push broom…_

"OI! ITALIA! Quit staring into space!" yelled Ludwig, who broke Felicano's thoughts.

"EEK! I am sorry! I will start!" then he ran off and began to train following his Asian friend.

Germany watched Italy run off and sighed, "What is wrong with him?"

Italy laid on his bed and let out a breath, "Why did I remember that…." He frowned and sobbed quietly, rolling over putting his face in his pillow. "Holy Roman Empire….." After a while he stopped and wiped his wet face and looked at the clock, with his eyes still closed, "It's been an hour." Italy sighed again and thought over his day. Today he was late to training so had to run an extra two laps and he remembered an old memory. "I miss him…" He then looked at his wardrobe, that held a very old but valuable painting that was never fixed and completed.

 _"It was that if you were to fold one hundred paper cranes you would be able to have a wish…."_

"A wish…" said the Italian. During one of the meetings they had to find out a bit more about each other. Japan told him and Germany that there was a legend that if one were to fold one hundred paper cranes they would be able to have one wish.

North Italy then walked over to his desk and pulled out a drawer that was full of coloured paper and took out one hundred pages then walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out the painting and placed it on his desk.

Felicano Vargas folded for hours, folding paper cranes. He started at seven and continued until dawn. When he managed to finish the hundredth one.

"I-I wish to see H-Holy Roman Empire again…" he took a glance at the painting then fell asleep.

Ludwig stood at the door and looked at his watch, it was nine and Italy was two hours late, he may have been late in the past but this was very late for his standard. The German sighed and stood at the door and knocked again. "Where is he?" With only little patience left Germany opened the door and walked in. He continued to walk in the house looking for Italy, "Everything is neat so he isn't in trouble… But where is he…" Germany then remembered, he had not checked Italy's room yet.

Once he opened the door he nearly fell back. It was filled with paper cranes. _'Did Japan do this?'_ he thought. He looked around the room until he found Italy under a pile of black and green paper cranes. "Oi! Italia! Wake up!"

Italy curled up and groaned then slowly sat up. "Vee~ Germany?" Germany sighed in relief and spoke, "Italy why is your room filled with paper cranes?" Italy was silent for a moment and replied, "I folded one hundred paper cranes to make a wish…. And it seems like that my wish came true…" Italy opened his eyes that were filled with tears.

"Italy, you opened your eyes."

"Si. I made myself a promise a long time ago that when my wish came true I would open my eyes again to see him… And it seems like that I have."

Germany continued to stare at Italy, into his amber tear filled eyes. Warm amber meeting sky blue.

"And… What was your wish…"

Italy closed his eyes and smiles, "Nothing. Oh! Training! Why didn't you remind me Germany?" Italy ran to get his clothes and went to take a quick shower, as he didn't change last night. Germany sighed in both relief and confusion. He stared at the many colourful paper cranes until something caught his eye. It was a painting on Italy's desk. Of a little boy and a girl, no wait, two little boys. Strangely one was in a green maid outfit and the other was wearing all black, a black cloak and hat with golden trim. Both were facing away, the background was a blue sky and green grass. But the boy in black was smudged, as if he were to fade into the background. They two held hands but it was smudged, as if their bond was broken. The German continued to analyse the painting until he noticed that the boy in the dress had a curl. It was in the shape of a heart but it was a bit smudged as well. "That curl…. Italy?"

"Si?"

Germany quickly turned around to meet the Italian in full uniform at the door looking at him, with his eyes opened. Ludwig felt a bit embarrassed but pushed it back and spoke, "Italy. Does that painting have anything to do with your wish?"

Felicano sighed and closed his eyes, "Si, it does. But anyway. Germany we need to go to training! Japan is waiting!"

With that Italy grabbed Germany's hand and dragged him out of the house, being careful to not step on any of the paper cranes.

When they got there, Japan was waiting. He was a bit annoyed but was calm and asked for why they were so late. On the way Italy had made Germany pinky swear that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the painting, paper cranes or wish until the time was right. Italy just said that he was busy and Germany nodded along.

 _'What does that painting have to do with Italia's wish..."_

On the Italy's desk sat the painting and two paper cranes, a black on with gold trim and one that was green with white.

"It was nice to see you again, Holy Roman Empire. Vee~"

 **Did you like it? So this was based off the one hundred paper cranes legend from Japan. I don't know why I typed this but it was all from boredom, a song and a drawing, that is the cover that I drew. I was inspired by a YouTube video that cause me to nearly cry everywhere, it was Chibitalia's and Holy Roman Empire's Marukaite Chikyuu in Duet, I was in a feely mood so I drew a feely drawing and I saw my brother trying to fold a chatterbox, so I wanted to fold a paper crane, then I got carried away. So it caused this! I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review for me! Sorry but I have been getting side tracked (With Vocaloid! It is so addictive!) lately and I haven't been working on my other Hetalia story. :'( But I will work on it! Just give me reviews! Reviews with motivate me! So please review and fav this story! I might may be do a little One Hundres Paper Cranes Universe where I might write other stories that will link to this. MAYBE! But thank you for reading! :D Sorry for any errors! Review!**

 **~ Tokyo**


End file.
